I Am My Own Dopelganger
by Avese23
Summary: A yelling sound awakened her from her inner dialogue. She looked up, and saw her own face peering down at herself. This was even more wrong. This girl had her hair and her face, and even her clothes. Whoever she was, she would pay for whatever deception she was pulling off. A little blood wouldn't hurt...exceptionally when this imposter obviously deserved it...
1. The Mirror

Disclaimer; Surprise, surprise. I don't own mine craft. Sorry, if it is not too good yet, I am still working on it. I have two chapters so far- and absolutely no idea where I am going with this, but I feel it will be good. Hope you enjoy! Please review, I don't mind criticism as long as it is productive.

* * *

Part One~My Doppelganger; is me

* * *

The Mirror

Glass shone in the moonlight, reflecting images in it's crystal surface. A girl, red of hair and bold of spirit, touched the smooth obsidian rim and stared longingly into the violet stained glass in awe. The object in which she stood, gaping in front of, was a 5 by 5 block mirror standing on a pedestal of midnight blue terracotta. Tears dropped onto the young girls tattered dress, that was the color of the glass.

She couldn't of been more than fourteen, yet a look of sadness and maturity rested on her big soulful eyes. Reaching into a small pocket in her gown, one of the only ones without a hole, she pulled out a small golden totem, that gleamed lilac with mingled enchantments. She muttered something inaudible and then stepped away, brown eyes flashing. Her long dirty hair whipped in the wind, almost completely free of her messy braid.

Laying the totem on the chipped and dusty terracotta blocks, she wrapped what was left of her periwinkle shawl around herself, and ran into the dark stormy dead of night, not finding anything cliché about it. She doubted bitterly that anyone who had ever lived on the miserable cubic lands known as Orlandia.

As she sprinted through the forest, the mirror let out a blast of shiny white light, light a beacon being activated. Not daring to turn back, she continued to flee, hearing distant sounds of mobs chasing after her scent, she kept running.

* * *

A wolf followed, nose sharper, and legs fitter than any hostile mob. Wolves were a neutral folk, if you weren't they're prey they would let you pass- but that didn't mean they couldn't, or wouldn't, go any length to protect themselves. This particular wolf traveled alone, which was unusual for her kind. Most prefered traveling in packs. Hunting alone, but staying within a twelve block ratio of others. The she-wolf longed for a good hunt. The taste of mutton or rabbit, or maybe even an ocelot's blood on her lips. All she'd tasted in all too long was rotten meat, and a few bones.

The scent was getting stronger, her target had most certainly been this way. She sensed the tracks closer together, her prey had shifted to a walk over a run. Finally she found a small clearing where the victim had slowed to a complete stop, in front of a strange assortment of hard, glimmering, black stone, and an ice-like substance she recognized as an anthropoid creation that they used in their dens.

She peered at it, and then stopped short. A small golden trinket sat abandoned in the dust of a clay surface. The trinket smelled metallic, and it was filled with silver liquid. The canine's mouth watered. She hadn't drank anything in so long, and this weird kind of water's scent was sweet, and the surface looked pristine as ever, besides one single scarlet lock of, what looked like, human hair. She consumed her fill anyway. The trinket was small, but the wolf was large. She lapped up the whole thing in just a few licks.

Suddenly, her stomach lurched. Was the stuff poisonous? Was the metallic scent from redstone of something that would kill her? She had thought it was gold...it was yellow, and _looked_ like gold. Gold was edible, but not everything else was. She had been a fool, weak and hungry, and _desperate._ She shuddered and flinched as her insides pinched and the contents of her stomach rose threateningly high in her throat. She swallowed down the vile, before realizing she should _try_ to puke up the nasty stuff. She sniffed out a clump of grass, and made to bite off some, but she was too late. With horror she felt her gray pelt fade away, and her long sharp teeth recede into her mouth. The wolf was despawning, and there was _**nothing she could do about it…**_


	2. You Have My Face

Disclaimer; still don't own mine craft. Sorry if the character changes are confusing with all the she's and hers once the names are all revealed it will be easier hopefully.

* * *

You Have My Face

Her feet hurt like nothing had ever hurt before. If you had told her she had been racing through the birches for years instead of hours, she would have believed you. The light was still close behind her, nipping at her heels like a wild animal. She had many burns. She was covered in mud from head to toe from various occasions where she had slipped and fallen in the dirt. It happened often, and gave the light plenty of time to catch up with her. Her skin itched from her filthiness, and all the bug bites she had acquired wasn't helpful. However, she hadn't run into any mobs due to the bright glare, which was the only bright side to the horrible beam.

Her stomach churned from hunger, and her squinted eyes drooped from weariness. Suddenly, she could take it no longer, and she sank onto her knees. Crying in a crumpled mess on the forest floor, the light swallowed her, greedy with hunger. The mass of energy shone everywhere she could see through her tear-blurred vision. Making out a familiar shape in the dazzling light. Could...could it be? Had her plan worked, and so soon? She wasn't at the temple, yet, here she was!

Laughing despite herself, she wiped her wet face, and bolted over to the figure, glowing as bright as the light that engulfed them. Finally she could be reunited with her sister. "Catherine!" she called "Catherine, sis!"

The figure didn't reply. Still in a sleep-like trance the muddled shape turned over, and her eye flashed open. They were brown eyes, the color of dark oak. She had long black lashes and light pink lips, that were caked in blood. She wore a gray animal skin cloak, over a purple dress identical to her own.

She froze and stared at the figure, who was _definitely_ _ **not**_ _Catherine._ She shivered. The figure looked like her older sister. Long wavy scarlet hair, just like her own. But her face shape was rounded, more like hers than her sisters, if anything. And Catherine would _never_ be caught in a dress, _or_ an animal skin. Catherine **loved** animals, she would even _eat_ one. And her eyes, were like hers. Her sister's were silver like a wolf's fur, not brown like the forest. This was all wrong. _Who was this girl…_ She thought, warily, _and why does she look so much like me?_

Breathing heavily, the girl wrapped the animal skin tighter around herself. There was so much light, it was blinding… but the light couldn't seem to warm her- she was too cold. Shivering, she looked around, her eyes not fully registering what was going on around her. She heard a loud excited call, and she realized she could hear. "Catherine! Catherine, sis!"

* * *

Catherine? _She_ wasn't a Catherine. She was Lady Cloudfire. She was the princess of _Orlandia._ And she hunted sheep and ate cats for breakfast. But...no that was _all_ wrong. She was of royal blood, she didn't hunt, especially not cats. She tilled farmlands and taught young villagers how to grow wheat. Mmm...Villagers were delicious too. What!? That was _all_ wrong. _Why_ was she so **Bloodthirsty?** And, she had blood on her lips. She felt sick, yet… She also kind of wanted to lick off the blood- which she knew wasn't her own. No, she wouldn't. But, why not really? No, it was gross. But, what harm would it do? And inhumane. But she wasn't human! Yes she was! She didn't feel human… But only humans has royalty. That puzzled her greatly. She _was_ a princess. _But…_ she also was hungry for flesh and blood, and bones...Mmm bones.

A yelling sound awakened her from her inner dialogue. She looked up, and saw her own face peering down at herself. This was even more wrong. This girl had _her_ hair and her face, and even her _clothes._ Whoever she was, she would pay for whatever deception she was pulling off. A little blood wouldn't hurt...exceptionally when this imposter _obviously deserved it..._


	3. My Doppelganger Found

Disclaimer: All I own is my own creativity, and Minecraft doesn't fall in that catagory, alas. I managed to get this chapter longer than the others. The chapters are shorter than in my other stories. However, words and ideas also come easier for this one so the chapters will come quicker. I have the ending planned out, but we're not quite there yet.

* * *

My Doppelganger; Found

 _Playing tag in the corridors. Sharing cake at breakfast. Dying all the town sheep pink. Stealing an elytra and nearly getting killed. Putting on skeleton heads, and scaring the castle staff out of their wits. Sitting by the pond, dipping our feet in the pond, and pretending passing squids were really laser shooting guardians. Falling asleep next to her, knowing she is right there when I hear groans outside, or spot the glowing purple eyes I've learned to fear. Watching her leave for the army on her speckled gray stallion. Reading her letters, on how everything was great, and that she couldn't wait until I was old enough to come with her on her quests. Hiding in our bedroom alone. Tears falling on her last letter to me. Seeing the grim courier solemnly coming up the palace steps. Mama and Papa telling me to wait in the throne room. Her horse, wounded and riderless, whinnying in the stables. Killing a squid in the river with my sister's knife. Dying my leather armor,the one she had bought for me for when I joined the army; black. Ink splattered on my shaking hands. Seeing her cold lifeless body being laid in the dirt. Watching it fade. Her inventory spilled everywhere, along with her blood. The trial for the griefer who had cut her throat and stolen her diamond armor. Her empty bed, which had long lost her scent, and now only smelled of the red dye that colored the mattress._

Cloudfire shook her head resentfully. Looking at the huddled lump of girl that lay angrily, tied up in a lead, she tried to push away her sorrow. Who was this girl, that appeared out of nowhere, wrapped in a wolf pet, and just laying in a blaze of white light that seemed to follow her wherever she went? Cloudfire had tried to awaken her, when the girl had suddenly leapt up and started biting and clawing at Cloudfire's already battered clothing. Luckily she was unarmed, and Cloudfire took her down easily. "Who are you?" She asked her captive, warily "And where did you get my skin?"

Catherine had believed that everyone had their own unique skin, but it could be stolen, and the thief could then respawn with their victim's body, and pretend to be them. This theory was from an ancient myth, and Cloudfire never believed a word of it- until now. This girl, looked _just like her._ Like a doppelganger, but no one had had a doppelganger in ages. Everyone looked like their ancestors; Steve and Alex, the girls in Orlandia all had red or orange hair and green or brown eyes, and the boys all had brown hair and brown or black eyes. Before people from the outerlands started arriving, it seemed like everyone had a doppelganger, or an identical twin. But now there were plenty of variations. So people still looked similar to each other, but not quite uniform. This made telling people apart _way_ easier.

But who was this girl… who had somehow stolen her _exact_ skin. Most doppelgangers were born like that, and had some differences from their doppelganger, like haircut, and style. Only a doppelganger thief, who used to look different from you, would be _exactly_ like the person they had stolen from. There was only one way to find out for sure, atleast, according to Catherine. Cloudfire trusted her older sister completely, even in death.

The girl struggled with her bonds, and then looked up at Cloudfire, eyes wide and defiant. She stared at her captor, and stared her down, harshly. Cloudfire took a step back, even tied up, this girl was dangerous. Finally, the girl opened her mouth and replied, in a cold and authoritative tone, "I am Lady Cloudfire." the girl's gaze let in a hint of pride "But you may call me 'Princess'"

* * *

Lady Cloudfire waited for a response, but the imposter just opened and closed her mouth lamely. Her Lady wanted to slap the girl round the face, but her restraints stopped her from moving her arms and legs. Luckily, she could still use her mouth- her most dangerous weapon, even if her teeth her petty and flat. Her words and bite were as sharp as ever. Lady Cloudfire's teeth were small in her mouth, but her voice was big, and commanding. "And who are _you?_ " She inquired, and the girl looked up at her, face unreadable "May I ask, after all, you _are_ a stranger. And if you know who _I_ am, it's more fair if I know your identity as well."

The girl narrowed her eyes, and Cloudfire narrowed them back, though she could feel a smile on her lips despite herself. If she hadn't been in such a weak position of helplessness, this would be fun. "And while you're at it, untie me" the princess added quickly. The girl looked at the blood on the Lady's lips, and then ducked her head.

Chuckling to herself, Cloudfire arranged her face in her best innocent _I-don't_ - _bite_ look. She would totally kill the girl, but she didn't need to know that. It was easier to get stuff out of prey when they trusted you. "I won't unbind you until you tell me the truth, _Doppelganger_ " The girl spat at her "who are you really...and what do you want?"

Cloudfire was getting bored of this suddenly. "I'm unarmed and have been nothing but truthful this whole time. Now tell me, who are you"

"Who are _you_?" the girl repeated.

Cloudfire sighed, but it sounded more like a growl. "You already know that-"

"No I don't" the girl interrupted, and the princess seethed.

"I am the princess of Orlandia." she said, desperate to tear apart this girl's face, which would be weird since they had the same one.

"No. you aren't"

Lady Cloudfire looked at the girl, how _could_ she? Her title was the one thing she held dear. It was her heart and sole. The thing she would be sad about if she ever lost. She could die and be happy as long as she was still known as Lady Cloudfire the princess (or queen, queen was cool too). Looking down at her arms trapped by the lead, she saw a wolf skin wrapped around her like a shawl. Where did I get _that_ she thought. It was hot, and she wanted to take it off. But...she feared losing it. She knew this in her heart. That, somehow, this cloak thing, _mattered_. And, the light was fading (though it seemed to be doing so _into_ her) and the rain was cool on her skin.

Looking at the girl. She snarled hoping to scare her like she had before. This time, however, her attempts were in vain. This made her scowl. "Oh?" she said, more than a little irritated.

"You can't be Cloudfire." The girl said "Because I am, and Cloudfire hates imposters."


	4. The Imposter

Yet another chapter about minecraft- which I **_don't own._** -Disclaimer

* * *

The Imposter

Lady Cloudfire stared at the wall, humiliated beyond explanation. She should be sitting on a throne, looking down at all of her delicious subjects- not locked up in her own dungeon. Hmm… maybe she deserved to be treated like a petty prisoner. What monarch thought of her people as _delicious?_ It would have been tolerable without the guards. Couldn't she brood without their snarky comments and taunts? She shivered, they must not know who she was. Her hair had been dyed a caramel brown, and her waves have been straightened. The girl who had called herself Cloudfire had disguised her. She had said she didn't want her guards to fall for her evil doppelganger magic. The real Cloudfire had snorted at this. The guards hated her. Even if she had looked her royal self, she doubted any of them would do more than scoff if she tried giving them an order. Sighing, she tried to block out all noises around her, but soon it became unbearable. "-wish we could be doing something that at least _feels_ useful" said a stiff voice, she recognized as one of the female guards that had brought her in.

If she wasn't mistaken, this one had the key. Cloudfire stored this information in the back of her head. "Yeah," said another, this voice was new. It was gruff, and, peeking through one of the metal bars, she saw a tall stocky man, leaning against an empty cell. He bared his teeth "I haven't had the blood of any undead scum on my blade for way too long."

A male adolescent with sandy blond hair, and an eye-patch over one eye, stared at the two elder soldiers longingly. The man scuffled his hair, and the boy gave a slight smile before looking down, his frown returning. "What's the matter Jonas?" he asked.

"You know what, Viktor." the boy called Jonas said sadly, and Cloudfire almost felt bad for this depressed one-eyed guard...almost "I sprained my ankle running from a ghast. I asked one of the generals to help me. She agreed, though with much hesitation. Now, Milady Cloudfire had just arrived from the forest-" Cloudfire's ears perked up at the mention of her name, did this guard believe her story. "-and she saw me being supported. She thought I had a guide due to my-" he pointed to his missing eye "-you know"

The other two guards made reproached noises of disgust, but Cloudfire just sighed, and sunk lower to the ground. She had allowed herself to hope in vain, for just a moment, that maybe, this boy was _different_. That maybe she had hope. A friend to help her out of her tiresome troubles, and give sympathy. Now she knew she was quite mistaken. "Now she won't let me anywhere near the battlefield, and I can't even practice in the training room outside the arena. She says I need to (quote on quote) 'Take it easy' and 'play safe'. She either doesn't understand that I can do just fine by _myself_ one eye or not, or she just doesn't care." Jonas ended, letting out a long hollow breath.

Cloudfire didn't hear him. She was too let down. As far as she was aware, the rightful heir of this place would rot alone in here, and no one would have a second thought about it. Suddenly, a loud a sharp piercing note was heard coming from a lone noteblock on the corner of the ceiling. She had only been here for a few hours, even though it felt like forever. The other prisoners were less ignorant. Next to her an old man with eyes lacking in color, started moaning with apprehension. A few cells down, she could see a young girl,with an abnormally large nose and thick messy orange hair, whimpering, and making herself as small as possible, huddled against the stone wall. She couldn't have been more than eight, what had she done to end up here?

As the young one-eyed guard approached _her_ cell, she had little time to worry about others. Tensing up, she backed up against the wall. Cloudfire was ashamed to show fear, but there was little she could do to stop a feeling of dread from washing over her. The guard chuckled, "No need to be worried." he said in an accent that Cloudfire didn't recognize- but all the guards had. "Unless you're on the bad side of her majesty- then you should be worried."

Cloudfire let out a faint snarl at the mention of her "doppelganger". Soft as it was; the guard heard, and he let out another laugh. "So… not on good terms I proceed?" When the princess didn't answer, he let out a wistful sigh. "Yeah, most here aren't. I know an awful lot about that, myself, actually.

Cloudfire snorted to herself, but this time inaudibly, so he wouldn't hear and make another annoying comment. _Like HE would understand,_ she thought, _he's the queen's guard- not her prisoner._ The she cursed her slip of words. _She_ was the queen, not some bloody imposter. _Mmm, BLOOD._ As she was escorted out of her cell and up a long winding stone staircase, she fantasized very unroyal thoughts which may or may not included sinking her teeth into the bothersome guards neck.


	5. The Throne Room

Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated this in like, forever but- here it is! The first part I actually wrote right after the last chapter but it's been difficult to flesh out the later parts. To complicate this more, I've decided that the items my characters use will be introduced technologically in the same order they were originally introduced by Mojang/Microsoft/whomever owns minecraft these days. Oh, and that reminds me. Disclaimer: I am not one of those people. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter (sorry if the last part is a little hard to understand, hopefully it will get easier with later chapters) please review if you have any suggestions or pm me about questions (ugh, that rhymes). I'm going to stop talking now, bye.

* * *

Raking her long bloodstained nails down her marvelous quartz throne, the queen bit her lip in frustration. She had pressed the button about five times, before the guards seemed to register the alarm. _They were so OBLIVIOUS,_ She seethed, _honestly, it was like they lacked ears sometimes…_ And, _oh_ how she longed to rip into the flesh of her doppelganger, like she had the chair. Only the girl didn't have the luxury of being made of stone, she was all flesh and bones. She would _BLEED,_ doppelganger thief magic or no, she would feel _PAIN._ The queen would make sure of that. Not that she was cruel, indeed, she thought herself a fair ruler. She had sympathy for those who deserved a chance at mercy- her doppelganger, was not one of those people.

Atlast the guards arrived. The young one, Jonas, was in front. He immediately kneeled at the sight of her, while as she had to glare to make the older two to do the same. _Maybe he's not too bad after all,_ she thought, not feeling at all guilty about confining him to eternal guard duty. _All the more reason he should be serving me PERSONALLY. Someone with such etiquette shouldn't die in the battlefield. Yes, she would continue to protect him from the outside world. That was her job as queen, wasn't it?_

"Rise!" she commanded, after looking smugly at her doppelganger who was bound, and growling softly next to Jonas. "Harmony, report."

Harmony, a middle aged brunette woman, who could snap a skeleton's neck in less than a second, took a step forward. Her prisoner, an old man who had betrayed her father and been locked up for decades was panting after being jolted up by a thick string around his neck, when the guards had stood. She talked fiercely, with a forced respect, Cloudfire could take that. Not everyone had to admire her- as long as they bowed down, and kept their mouths _shut_. "Nothing's changed, I don't see why you insisted on bringing him up here." Cloudfire frowned at her, but the guard was unfazed.

 _Ooo_ , how she wished she had a reason to execute her, publicly, and horribly. Alas, she was the niece of a neighboring lord she had peace with. It was stupid that she was born to a lord instead of king. It would have made taking over _so_ much easier. But no, she had to 'dispose' of the bloodline heir, which took much more work than it sounded. And then there had been those who _still_ didn't think her a true ruler. How many people did she have to kill to earn some people's loyalty? Luckily she had a big dungeon, a lot of knives, and an arena with enough seats to hold several villages. In order to keep her loyal subjects happy, she had the more despicable prisoners go out in the vast barren arena, which was surrounded by plenty of seats so that those on her good side could enjoy. It kept her own boredom to a minimum, and most importantly, it reminded her people it was solely a _privilege_ that they were up in the seats… not down in the arena.

War was time consuming, and _dull._ Her soldiers barely ever kept prisoners to bring back to the palace, and their bodies wasted away uselessly on the field. Well, the lucky ones did. Cloudfire had heard rumors that severally priestesses and necromancers had visited the remains of plenty offending warriors. The queen shuddered as she thought what dangers could come from those rogue worshippers. She cursed in the name of Notch above. Every time she went out unmasked she was mobbed by Stlex Workers, the servants of the goddess Alex and Steve, her lover. She didn't believe in such nonsense. Sure, Alex and Steve were the first Players to roam the cube of Orlandia, but they were long dead. There were _no such thing_ as immortals. _If there were_ , she mused, _I would be one of them_.

"I have finally made up my mind" Queen Cloudfire stated dramatically.

Several of the guards not currently on duty clapped at this, others showed their appreciation and respect silently. Through their eyes rather than their mouths or hands. The queen would always prefer the latter. The prior's enthusiasm and loyalty was fine. It was nice to bask in for a moment, soaking in her glory like a plant does water. But it got a tad irritating after awhile of it. Plus, the wiser, _quieter_ ones, were the ones who knew what they were doing. Who not only were genuinely impressed, but were willing to push her to become better. Of course, she was perfect already, but the guards kept this in mind- never pushing her more than she was tolerable with. She liked that, it was a good relationship.

"Our city is _dying._ The mob army is recruiting even some of the neutral mobs, and the villagers are suffering. Just yesterday the Seaside Village was turned. This means only the Iron Retreat and Creeper Inc. remain. Look outside, millions of refugees flood the streets. Homeless villagers, all clumped in the cold because Orlandia is the _only_ peaceful settlement left. Marbleton was wrecked- and it is only blocks away from our city limits. The wall can keep out the zombies, but creepers and enderman keep sneaking in. If the neutrals join in the defenses will surely be breached. That is why-" The guards eyes were wide, well Jonas and Viktor's were, Harmony couldn't seem bothered "I've decided to wipe out all the neutral mobs!"

Some people gasped, some cheered, some were quiet. Harmony looked bored, but Cloudfire knew she was aghast. Good, she thought, the guard was hurting. The Queen was well aware of the fact not every player in the room liked her ideas, or even thought of her as their ruler. It was to be expected of course. She was born Lady Cloudfire, and then took over the throne by force. She hadn't had her coronation yet- so really she was just a princess. That was fine by her, she had always wanted to be a princess. She still was itching to be the official queen, though. She loved how it sounded in her head. _Queen Cloudfire_ , they will shout, _long live our queen_ …

Standing up from her throne, stretching to her full height of two and a half blocks, she felt regal. In front of her throne was a matching marble podium to match. She stood before it and set her strong gaze upon her subjects. "Viktor, gather a minecart and ready my steed." she commanded "I wish to announce my decisions to the priests before executing it."

Viktor just stared for a second, before returning to his senses. "Yes, your highness, of course."

Obviously surprised at her request (the queen never needed help, and rarely asked for guidance, likewise) Harmony took the lead restraining Viktor's captor. Looking up at the queen to receive her own orders, Harmony had a knowing look in her eyes. She was smiling, but unlike the queen's smirk it was small, and sad. _Aah, so she is worried,_ Cloudfire thought to herself, _smart, she should be._

"Harmony, as you've already guessed, the arena is calling for action. My people are ever so bored throughout this tiresome war, and need some lightening up. I think it's high time for these prisoners to earn their stay, and now that we have three in our palace dungeon alone, this lack of violence cannot be prolonged. The old man and two girls will fight along with either you or Jonas. Rock paper scissor it if you will, I don't care. Loser is my champion, winner's job is to get these skum ready for battle."

"Yes, milady." Jonas replied smoothly, Harmony just glared.

Leaving the throne room with an air of importance, Lady Cloudfire chuckled softly. So much was at stake, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

As soon as the monster left, the room went into chaos. The little red haired girl broke down, sobbing into Harmony's uniform. Harmony wasn't calm either. While her face was dry of tears, her temper was ablaze. Cloudfire (but you could call her hopeless) had to cover her ears to block out the furious guard's curses. Only Jonas remained calm. Putting his lips to her ear, he whispered something quietly to her, and her face softened. Even with her superior hearing, Cloudfire couldn't make out Jonas's words.

While this exchange was happening, Cloudfire took a chance. Loosening the lead around her neck, she wriggled free and bolted. Harmony screamed something, and Jonas equipped a fishing rod. Their efforts were in vain, Cloudfire was out the door, the wind in her hair-

The feel of a webbed snare stopped her in her tracks. The material was sticky and white. It looked as if someone had taken a rope and rubbed marshmallow all over it. Suddenly a red glare fell over her. A sky of darkness, and red stars blocking her view. _Hissssss…_ It spat _Hisssssss…_ Eight hairy legs looming over her. Clacking pincers, dripping poisonous venom.

"Great Evoker!" Cloudfire cursed, backing up a step.

Not missing a beat, Melody launched herself forward. Expecting to be overpowered, Cloudfire crossed her arms in front of her face defensively. The guard charged right past the cowering prisoner. Flinging the door opened to it's full, she embraced another player sitting on top of the spider's wide back. The rider laughed, a beautiful sound that-try as she might- Cloudfire couldn't explain. She could however relate to the love in the two woman's eyes. Not romantically, not even sisterly. The compassion between the two was like a single fire burning together. Cloudfire observed these two had been through a lot together. Lost a lot together. After a long pause, Melody reluctantly ended the hug. "Chell, I know why you've come."

The other woman sighed. She appeared slightly Melody's junior, and had the guard's dark skin and coarse brown hair. While Melody's eyes were green and had a strong but slightly withered look, Chell's were a deep blue and seemed to shimmer with courage and optimism. These eyes scanned the faces around. Jonas's one eye on guard, holding back. The young guard's brow was furled, as if straining with curiosity as well as urgency. He had one hand raised in greeting, the other one ready to draw his weapon from the scabbard.

Next to him the girl was still sobbing and the old man had taken hold of the lead restraining him. No one stopped him as he exited the room and made his escape. In fact, besides Jonas and Melody, none of the guards seemed to move at all. They all lazed around at their posts in a drugged state. This gave good odds to the escapee. Still, there was little chance of the old man making it past the wall. Or even two blocks from the palace gardens.

Outside lightning flashed and thunder boomed. The sky darkened, then lightened to a pale gray. A creeper's hiss sounded and ended along with the mob's life. The only casualties being a veteran illager and a herd of unlucky sheep.

 _Things like this happen more and more often._ Thought the Queen as she returned to check on her guards. Upon opening the door she realized several things were off. For one, she could barely get in with all this webbing attached to the door. None of the guards would answer any order she commanded until hours into tomorrow. And then there was the heart of it all. None of her guards, nor her prisoners, could be seen.


End file.
